<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starry starry night by happyhannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242857">starry starry night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie'>happyhannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, Fluff, Hyunjin is mentioned, M/M, Stargazing, and alternate universes, it was too hot to sleep so i wrote this instead, they talk about space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>although the night was over and morning had arrived, the stars still existed and jisung’s love for minho was like those stars, ever present and eternal.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>jisung randomly turns up at minho’s house in the middle of the night and is determined to finally confess his undying love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starry starry night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“it’s too hot to sleep,” the words came from jisung’s mouth before he could even think about them. it was the truth, he supposed, yet he hadn’t meant to conceal the real reason he found himself on minho’s doorstep at 01:11 that night.</p>
<p>“is that really the reason you came all the way here?” minho asked incredulously, “hyunjin literally lives 3 doors from you,” he spoke in a worried tone.</p>
<p>“i’m okay hyung, it’s colder out here, the breeze cooled me down a little anyway,” the younger attempted to dodge minho’s question even though he would have to answer it soon enough to make his 20 minute walk to his friend’s house worthwhile. </p>
<p>“whatever just come in,” minho spoke before stepping aside so jisung could enter the house. they snuck quietly up the stairs so they wouldn’t wake minho’s parents before they finally reached the older’s room.</p>
<p>“you have a fan!” jisung whined in a whisper as he lay back on minho’s bed only moving when he had to so that minho had enough space to lie next to him.</p>
<p>“yes great observation jisungie, i’m glad to know that your brain works this well even at…” minho paused to glance at his phone screen, “01:18 in the morning,” he groaned. </p>
<p>jisung ignored his sarcastic comment as he sat up and stared at the sky out of minho’s window. “you never shut your curtains,” the younger pointed out when minho sat cross legged on the bed next to him. </p>
<p>“don’t need to,” the other explained tiredly, “no one can see me but a few sheep and a couple of goats, besides i always shut them when i’m getting changed or going for a shower.”</p>
<p>“okay i’ll let you off, it must be nice though being able to sit every night and just look up at the stars,” jisung smiled in wonder as he gazed up at the night sky before lying down with his head in minho’s lap, “hyung,” he spoke softly to gain the older’s attention.</p>
<p>“yeah?” minho hummed whilst looking at jisung expectantly.</p>
<p>“do you think a lot of solar systems have an earth in them?” the younger asked curiously.</p>
<p>“i don’t know,” minho answered honestly, “i’m not sure if most solar systems would have an earth in them,” he pondered for a second, “but definitely some of them would, don’t you think that if there’s an infinite number of solar systems there must be an infinite number of earths?”</p>
<p>“i guess so,” jisung nodded, “do you think there’s an infinite number of minho and jisung’s too then?”</p>
<p>minho just laughed at this before seemingly thinking about it for a while, “there must be,” he spoke, “there’s only a certain number of combinations of things right? so surely there’s only a certain number of different people that can be made?” the older explained to which jisung smiled.</p>
<p>“do you think we’re still friends in other universes?” jisung asked and minho just smiled down at him.</p>
<p>“why? are you afraid that minho a billion lightyears away won’t want to be seen with jisung a billion lightyears away?” the older teased to which the smaller boy just giggled, “i get what you mean though, it’s interesting isn’t it? maybe we’ll be friends or neighbours or strangers-“</p>
<p>“or lovers,” jisung cut minho off and the other boy’s head snapped down so that they faced each other. </p>
<p>“i hope they’re not,” minho spoke almost wistfully into the night air and jisung couldn’t help the pang that he felt deep in his chest.</p>
<p>“why not?” jisung laughed in an attempt to make the entire suggestion appear like a joke but minho didn’t even begin to crack a smile.</p>
<p>the older boy took a deep breath before speaking, “i hoped that the title of lovers could be reserved for the jisung and minho of this galaxy,” he finished nervously. </p>
<p>jisung felt his entire body tense up and his heart felt like it was about to beat its way free from his chest. “hyung, do you want to know why i came here?” the younger asked.</p>
<p>“okay,” minho responded with a slight sadness in his voice that wasn’t there before.</p>
<p>“i wanted to confess to you,” jisung spoke simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, despite the internal storm in his mind, “i’ve been in love with you for two years.”</p>
<p>as soon as those words left jisung’s mouth, minho’s eyes widened almost comically, “really?” he asked in disbelief. the shorter boy laughed as minho pinched himself and slapped his face before breathing out, “and this isn’t a dream.”</p>
<p>“i really hope not,” jisung giggled as a wide smile spread across his face and minho leaned down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. it was all that jisung had dreamed of for years.</p>
<p>the kiss made jisung feel like he was floating amongst all the stars that he’d wished upon. there must’ve been hundreds of stars up there that jisung had spoken to in the hope that one of them might give him that exact moment. for two whole years he’d snuck into his garden at night and had made the stars keep the one secret that he was too afraid to tell. </p>
<p>“i love you hyung,” the shorter boy whispered as they pulled away. minho simply responded by grabbing jisung’s hand and placing it over his heart.</p>
<p>“do you feel that?” he asked in a soft and tired voice and jisung did feel it. the older boy’s heart was beating faster than jisung had ever felt a heart beat before, it was insane for him to think that he had this effect on someone like minho.</p>
<p>“yeah i do,” he breathed out in disbelief as a smile stretched itself across minho’s face and the boy’s eyes lit up in contrast to the dark room.</p>
<p>“that’s how much i love you,” minho spoke and jisung could only grin at the confession. the words he’d been waiting to hear for over two years had finally been spoken and now all of the fear he held inside and the pent up emotion and desperation and love could come flooding out and jisung could just let it. </p>
<p>when the two boys slept that night, the older had a dream. he and jisung were in space walking on the surface of the moon with a bounce in their step and wide smiles on their faces. jisung pointed to every star he had ever wished on individually and minho listened to every story and spoke of how he had made his own wishes upon the same stars. </p>
<p>everything linked back to them. the moon, the stars, space, they all played their roles in minho and jisung’s story and as the two boys sat facing minho’s window the next morning, the sun arose just like a normal day. yet when they looked to the other side of the sky the moon was still visible, it served as a reminder that although the night was over and morning had arrived, the stars still existed and jisung’s love for minho was like those stars, ever present and eternal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this !! i wrote it kind of on a whim at about 1am when it was way too hot for me to sleep and i didn’t know whether to post it or not but i did in the end !! i really hope you enjoyed this &lt;33</p>
<p>follow me on twitter: @happyhanjisung</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>